To Live On
by TheCaptainZ
Summary: He could fell Instructor Shadis's presence engulf him. "And who the hell are you?" I salute, "Daniel Blaine, from Trost District sir. I joined because I want to protect the people who can't protect themselves." I could have sworn he hesitated before I felt the blunt impact hit my skull. (OC story, just a bit AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yeah, so welcome to my story, I hope you guys like it. I don't really see any male oc stories around here so i'm gonna take this one out for a spin. Constructive criticism is welcome, actually any review in general is welcome, I do actually need to know how i'm doing. Anyways enjoy the chapter, i'll see you on the other side. **_

_**~Z**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Through Youthful Eyes- Who I Was**_

_Year 847_

"Next!" the Garrison officer had yelled through the crowd. Though today was the day for the youth to enlist for the cadets, the city's administration building was alive with other people going about their business. In the midst of this were three lines, each carrying around 10 to 15 of the cities youth.

I walk up to the Garrison officer in the middle line, the first of my friends to reach the top of their respective lines.

"Name?" the office questions plainly, probably sick already from having to sift through this group.

"Daniel Blaine" I reply in a matching attitude.

"Date of Birth?" he continues.

"March 15th of Year 835" he nods in acceptance.

"Area of Residence?"

"Trost District."

Born and raised. Not as alluring as it had once been to me, considering the impact of the surge of refugee's from 2 years ago, and the governments "brilliant plan" a year ago, but nevertheless home.

…

_Year 841_

My house was never really a spectacle to see. Situated on the end of the street, like most houses in Trost, ours was more tall than it was wide. Even though my parents had enough money to afford a better end house, they never opted for it, saying that they already had all that they needed there. That small sliver of a house, with two stories and an accessible roof is were I spent the first ten years of my life.

...

"Momma" I called through the house, getting nothing but a still silence through the floors of our house. It was the early afternoon, and I had just woken from a nap, a nap I hadn't really wanted to take, but there was so much a 6 year old could argue against his mother.

_She isn't outside, on the first floor, or in her room, where is she?_

"Momma" I called again to no avail as I walked past the stairs leading to the roof.

_Hmmm, she could be on the roof. Momma never lets me go up there though._

I look at the hatch pondering my options.

_Well if she's on the roof, she can't blame me for trying to look up there for her._

I smile, relishing my 6 year old mental reasoning, as I walk up the stairs giddy. I reach the top, and slowly open the door. As it opens, I see, as expected, my mother sitting on a chair, pencil in hand, with a large piece of paper hanging on a larger wooden stand.

"Momma" I say, garnering her attention as she turns to me.

"Oh Daniel, you're up already" she say surprised, maneuvering a strand of her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Momma, what are you doing?" I ask, looking at the paper seeing what looked like buildings.

Momma nods towards the paper, "Come take a look for yourself Daniel."

I walk from the doorway onto the roof, finally taking a look at the rest of the surroundings. Looking out I see a large potion of Trost, the wall looming behind it.

_Oh wow, you can see everything from up here, the wall, the military building, the canal. It looks so awesome from up here._

Looking from the city back to the piece of paper, I recognize that its the city that Momma is drawing.

"Momma, why are you drawing the city?" I ask inquisitively.

She smiles, "Why not?", looking out at the city she continues, "Trost looks nice this time of day."

_Hmm, Momma draws really good, it looks almost like the real thing._

"Momma, your drawing is very pretty." I say politely.

Momma chuckles a bit, "Well, i'm glad you like it."

I look back out at the city, utterly amazed by the its vastness. A few minutes pass.

"Would you like to draw too?" Momma suddenly asks.

I turn to see her grab another pencil and smaller piece of paper. I grab the supplies gingerly and place them on the plat surface of the rooftop.

"But I can't draw as good as you Momma." I say

"You have to practice Daniel if you ever want to get good at anything. That's how I came to draw like this."

"Hmm." I sift around trying to find a comfortable spot. After doing so I start moving the pencil around scribbling on the page.

_I think i'll draw the city to, but, but the cities so big. If the cities this big, I wonder how big the area inside the walls are, or even... outside the walls._

"Momma, whats the outside of the walls look like."

"Well Daniel...you see I don't know. I've never been outside the walls before." Momma says ruffling my short brown hair.

"Why haven't you been outside the walls Momma?" I ask

"Well I haven't been outside the walls because only the soldiers are allowed out there." she answers

"Why?"

Momma laughs, "So many questions Daniel, you are your fathers son. In fact, if you want to know what its like outside the walls, then why don't you ask your father when he gets back"

…

It was mid summer, and with how hot and humid it got in Trost, as it did in the southern regions, many people were deterred from walking the streets during the early afternoon. But today, today wasn't a normal day. Enough so, that I sat on the step in front of the door to our house in the sweltering heat.

_When is he gonna get here?_

"Sweetie, you don't have to wait out here in the heat." Momma said leaning out the front door.

I turn to her, "I want to see him come down the street though. He could be using his maneuver gear."

Momma laughed, "I hardly think that he would be able to use it now. Besides you know they have him lock up his gear at the military headquarters."

I sigh realizing Momma's point, but as I turn back towards the street I see a familiar face walking down it.

"Dad!"

I make a mad dash down the road, and find myself lifted into a tight squeeze.

"Danny!" my father exclaimed with equal measure, letting me down. "How's my little man doing; you're sure gotten heavier since last time."

_Whats in the large briefcase he has?_

"I'm doing fine, Momma showed me how to paint." I reply

Dad laughs, "Well that's one more thing you can do better than me son."

"Erik", Momma says coming out the door, "You know quite well, that I tried teaching you. How a man can handle a blade so well, but fumble around a brush like an infant is..."

"Come here" Dad says grabbing Momma and kissing her, as I peel off disgusted. I take a glance at Dad's briefcase again.

_Has to be something big to need that big a briefcase._

"Dad?"

"Yes Danny?" he replies after kissing Momma.

"What do you have in the briefcase?"

I turn to see Dad wearing a big grin, "It's a surprise Danny, i'll show you in the house."

I sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen, as my gaze switches from the briefcase on the table back to my father who is busy un-straping the various belts on his body.

"You always seem so enticed about my uniform son." Dad speaks up breaking my daze, "Whats on your mind?"

"I want to join the military when I grow up." I spurt out.

Dad hesitates with one of his belts, "Why do you want to join the military, son?"

"To be like you."

"You're gonna need a better reason than that Danny." Dad spouts back.

_What does he mean?_

"Huh?" I manage to grunt out, surprised by Dad's reply.

Dad shifts to the belts on his legs, "Danny, the military is a big commitment. If you want to join, you have to have the drive to do so. Why else would you want to join the military?"

_Why do I want to be a soldier?_

_What do soldiers do?_

_What do I want to do?_

"Protect people" Dad hesitates again, this time with a tiny smirk on his face. "I want to protect people."

Dad finishes the last belt, grabbing them all now and putting them on the table. "Good...very good"

I look at him, confused by the shortness of his answer. A few seconds of stillness pass before he pats down his blonde hair and turns back to me.

"Ready for your surprise?"

Getting pass the awkwardness of the moment, I reply excitedly, "Yeah"

Shifting over to the briefcase, Dad opens it. Excitement fills me as I stand on the chair to see into the case. To my amazement its Dad's 3D Maneuvering Gear.

_It looks...it looks so cool._

Another smile radiates off Dad's face as I ask, "I thought you have to keep your gear at the Military Headquarters?"

"Most of the time yes." he says, "But today I got special permission."

I hover over the case now, nearly drooling.

Dad lets out a laugh, "I wonder if anyone would want to help me clean it?"

"Me...Me...Me"

_**A/N: Ok so I know its a bit slow but a character needs a backstory right? Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. In the next chapter we see Danny makes some friends, some familiar people no doubt. See you guys next time.**_

_**~Z**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Woo hoo, so got around to that next chapter. Danny takes on the hardships of school. Also want to give a shoutout to **__**zebra-scarf for my first review, you are an awesome individual. As always, criticism is welcomed. Enough blabbering though, i'll see you on the other side.**_

_**~the captain**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Through Youthful Eyes- Truce **_

_Year 841_

As the heat dissipated in the Trost District, its people were given their yearly reminder of the coming of the fall and winter months. Likewise, this also gave the children of Trost a more... grim reminder, the coming of the school year. As that day inevitably came, I found myself as many other children did, forcibly dressed in unsavory attire, and paraded to the school building near the public center of Trost as if I were cattle.

…

It was the late morning as I sat criss-crossed on the grassy field adjacent to the school building. Following the example of other schools within the inner walls, ours had recently adopted a physical education course, in which we would attend once per week. This weeks class focused on running.

Of our class of 25 students, I proved to be one of the fastest runners. Though I was one shorter boys in my class, my slender frame made me light on my feet. This fact lead me to excel in the competition that our instructor had set up to find the fastest runner.

The final round had come and I looked to my side at my opponent. Another boy from my class, taller than me, but with the seemingly similar build stared daggers back at me. I looked forward again, 25 meters to the end of the field, and the tree that sat there, and then 25 meters back.

"Ready..." the instructor said as we both took our positions at the line. My legs ached from running the course up to this point, but I felt determined. I wiped the sweat off my brow, leaning onto my right leg now.

"...Go!"

As soon as the words had left the instructor mouth, I felt my legs push off down the field. No other thought ran through my mind, none other than to get to that tree and back. Right, left, right, left, right, my feet moved instinctual as I glanced to my side. Though this was the final round, I found myself surprised to see my classmate trailing me by only a few centimeters, the look on his face determined as well. Through a burst of speed now, and due to my pace slowing, not concentrated on what was in front of me. Because of this he now matched me as we approached the tree.

Approaching the tree, we both slow our speed to round it. As we do we pass the blind spot where the instructor and the rest of the class can't see us. It is then that I felt my leg snag on the familiar surface of a shoe.

Suddenly, I feel myself leave the ground, if only for a split second, because the next moment I feel my face as well as the rest of my body impact the ground, a pile of dirt in my face.

"Oops, it was an accident." I look up in time to see my classmate sneer at me while he rounds the tree back towards the field.

Not thinking, I immediately pick myself up and book it in an attempt to try to regain lost ground. But to no avail as i'm only about half way across the field as my classmate reaches the instructor. As I catch up, my instructor names him the winner.

"He...he tripped me." I say, out of breath, to the instructor.

Mildly shocked by this, the instructor turns to the long faced cheater, "Did you trip Daniel?"

Calmly, my classmate responds, "No" he turns to me, "He tripped on the tree's root."

"Are you sure?" the instructor asks.

"Yes." the cheater responds.

"Well..." Before the instructor can get another word out, the bell for class rings. "Well we will have to settle this dispute another time." he rephrased, "Class dismissed."

Sighing, knowing it wasn't a good idea to try to argue my point with no evidence, I walk back to the school building in defeat. If as it wasn't enough though, as I walk through the schools main doors, I meet eyes with said classmate again.

"Better luck next time, short stuff." he laughed looking down at me before walking back to class.

…

I was angry. Enough so, that at lunch I had opted to sit alone, gnawing at the packed lunch Momma had made for me, wit and intense vigor. As I took a bite, I looked at that ashy haired idiot, who at that moment was eating his lunch alone as well. I had to do something, something to get him back for what he did. I looked down at the scrapes on my knees, obtained from the fall. Momma was going to question how I got those, and why my pants were dirty, and I was going to get in trouble. I had to do something.

_I got it._

I got up, having finished my food, and started to walk towards the trash can, conveniently place behind where that cheater was sitting. I walked slowly down the row of tables, not to garner his attention, focusing solely on my trash.

I approached the table sliding past some of my fellow classmates. Having reached the table, I gave a quick look to the contents of his lunch, a omelet, kept warm in the interior of his lunchbox. A little smirk on my face, I lay my left hand on the table, and as I walked, let it slide across, inevitably pushing the lunchbox off the table, surprising my classmate.

A klunk sound is all I heard before I looked down to see the lunchbox on the ground, the omelet smeared on the ground next to it, ruined. I looked back up to my classmate to see him looking furiously at me.

"What did you do that for!" he nearly screamed at me.

I grinned, "But it was only an accident."

He quickly stood up in his seat, looking down at me now, and grabbing my shirt, "My mother made that for me, you dwarf!"

Not thinking, I grabbed him back, pushing him off, "Get off me, horseface!"

Regaining his balance, Horseface put his fists up, as chants of fight, fight, fight, filled the room "I'm gonna teach you some manners shorty!"

"Bring it!"

At that moment, we both swung a fist at each other. But before either of us could gain a hit, a large arm grabbed my hand, as well as my classmates.

"What do you think you students are doing!" it was the instructor.

The instructor took a look at both of us, both still in shock, "You two again" he sighed, "Resorting to fighting, I see." He looked at us once again. "Do you both want detention?" he demanded.

We both nervously nodded no.

"Then I suggest you stop making a scene before I have to haul both your asses to the principal to get written up." the instructor says as he lets us go. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir" we both announce.

"Good." he says walking away. "Return to your business everyone."

I look down at the kid who is now trying to scavenge what is left of his omelet.

"This isn't over." I say.

He looks up at me. "Not by a long shot short stuff. We'll finish this after school, behind the building so no one sees."

I scoffed, "Fine. I'll see you there Horseface." I sneer as I walk away.

…

I stood hands up, about two arms length away from horseface. Both of us stared daggers at each other.

_I'm not gonna let him trip me up this time._

Again we both swing at each other, and again both our strikes are stopped.

We both sweat a trickle of fear, could we have been caught again?

_Momma's gonna be mad if I get detention._

I look up to see though that we are in fact being held back by two people though, both being older students from the school, known bullies.

"Look what we got here Hugh, a couple of twerps." the one holding me says.

"Haha, yeah Ben, what do you think we should do with them?" the other kid asks.

Ben smirks, "How about we get some free money from our little friends here."

Hugh smiles, "Sounds like a good idea." he turns to horseface, "You heard my friend, pay up."

"No" horseface says struggling to get free, but only getting a punch to the stomach.

Ben looks at me now, "What about you" he scoffs, "You gonna be smarter than your friend?"

I look up at him, and embracing my father's stubborn attitude, I spit in his face.

"You little ass." Ben says wiping my spit off. As he does so, I feel the hard embrace of the concrete wall as he holds up my neck to it. "Any last words before I kill you, you tiny punk." He releases my throat just enough for me to speak.

I turn my head, dazed over to my classmate. "Hey horseface?"

"Yeah shortstuff?" he replies coughing.

"Truce?" I manage a small smile.

"Truce." he replies in similar fashion.

As if we both had the same idea, I shove my free foot into Ben's family jewels, while horseface shoves his elbow into Hugh's face. They both release us as we group up. At that moment they both recovery, immediately charging us. Consecutively, horseface and I both run at them fists in the air.

…

"You alright?" I ask rubbing my black eye, as we both stumble down the street towards our homes.

"Yeah, I guess." he says, nursing his cut lip. "We lost."

I sighed, "Yeah but they were older than us."

"Yeah.. and stupider."

I chuckle, "Yeah... we'll get them next time."

"Of course" he replies back sighing. "Look... i'm sorry for tripping you today."

I frown, "Yeah I sorry that I spilled your lunch too."

We walk to an impasse in the road.

"Well my house is this way." he says "See you later."

I put my hand up, "Wait, I never got your name."

He turns around, "Jean, Jean Kirschtein. You?"

"Danny Blaine. I guess i'll see you tomorrow then?"

He smiles slightly before turning around,"Yeah, yeah you will."

_**A/N: So I hope I kept in character for Jean, or at least a 6 year old version of him. As always thanks for reading, you guys.**_

_**~the captain**_


End file.
